Son of the night
by shadowsport
Summary: My response to DZ2'S Twice-Blesses Half-Blood challenge. During a desperate moment in the chamber of secrets harry is helped by a women claiming to be his mother how will this change the events yet to unfold. Harry/Zoe.N
1. Chapter 1

**My response to DZ2'S Twice-Blesses Half-Blood challenge**

**Plot:**Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

**Rules:**Light, Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _**(see below)**_

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him

**Guidelines:**Powerful Harry

Harry and Percy as enemies **A****CCEPTED**

Immortal Harry **MAYBE****  
><strong>

Master of Death Harry **DECLINED**

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc **ACCEPTED**

Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three **DECLINED**

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form **DECLINED**

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods **ACCEPTED**

A prophecy being made about Harry **ACCEPTED**

Slash **DECLINED**

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps_ it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus **DECLINED****  
><strong>

Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too **ACCEPTED**

**Forbidden:**Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry.

* * *

><p><em>:Mind speak:<em>

{Parseltounge}

* * *

><p>{Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.}<p>

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes 'wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents? Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder-he knew what happening was, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice {Kill him.}

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way Voldemort was laughing... Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars. He couldn't help it-he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake. Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers. Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix. Blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

NO Harry heard Riddle screaming. {LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM_}_ the blinded serpent swayed, confused but still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. Harry prayed to whatever gods where out there for help.

He heard a soft feminine voice inside his head :_my son I have found you once again:_

_:Your son?... but my parents and James and lily potter who are you:_

_:I am Nyx Primordial Goddess of the night and I am your true mother you where kidnapped at a young age and left with those mortals, but now is not the time you must fight my brave warrior I give you a blade and knowledge of how to use it:_

As she said this a large night black blade that appeared to absorb the light around it appeared in his hands it felt like it was made just for him it was light to the touch and felt natural in his hands. Encrusted in the handle of the blade where blood red ruby's.

The basilisk swung its tail at him harry suddenly knowing exactly what to do with the blade lunged to the side swiping the blade down with him and cutting of the 60-foot serpents tail. The beast screeched with rage. Harry propels himself of the top of the severed tail and drives the sword into the beast head killing it with one swift blow.

"No impossible" Raged tom. He looked like he was about to attack but without warning Fawkes drops something in front of harry it's the diary kneeling in front of it prospering to stab it through the center.

"Good bye Tom" harry says. Stabbing the book, blood-like ink flows freely from the pages of the ruined diary. "NOOO" shouts riddle as he fades into nothingness.

Somehow knowing what to say harry chants "I HARRY JAMES POTTER SACRIFICE THIS CREATURE IN THE NAME OF NYX

_:Thank you my son you have done well, the girl is awakening quickly to hide the sword just will it to become a piece of jewelry and do the same to turn it back. Tell no-one of me for now it is best to feign ignorance:_

_:Thank you mum I hope to speak again later:_

Doing as his mother says he imagines the sword as a Blood ruby necklace with a chain made of darkness. And not a second too soon as Ginny stirs. "Harry I didn't mean it tom made me do all of it" she breaks down crying.

"Hey stop I believe you tom admitted to all of it" I admit. Ginny calms for a second 'come on let's get you out of here Ron is waiting for us" they walk through the tunnel with Fawkes following them. After ten minutes of walking they reach the cave-in where a hole had been cleared for them to move through. "Ron Ginny is OK where coming through."

_"_Thank Merlin, wait what's with the bird_" _Ron said paying more attention to Fawkes then his still shocked sister.

"He's Dumbledore's phoenix I've got an idea on getting out" he grabbed one of Fawkes's tail feathers and had the others grab onto him with Ron dragging a still unconscious Lockhart by the arm. The phoenix fire travels them to the middle of Dumbledore's office much to the shock of McGonagall and the Weasley's but Dumbledore looked as if he had been expecting him.

_:My son don't look the headmaster in the eyes he is a legimens and can read minds:_

_:Thank you mother that information will come in handy:_

From the harry explained what happened in the chamber to McGonagall the weasleys and the headmaster minus his mother and describing the sword as having appeared out of nowhere everyone believed him bar the headmaster who looks suspicious but he allowed harry to go ahead onto the feast as he was uninjured.

**CHAPTER NOTE: SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY I KNOW IT IS NOT THE BEST BUT IT IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ****FAN-FICTION ****PLEASE SUPPORT ME AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up and thank you for all the reviews this story gained more support then I first believed it would once again thank you and enjoy.**

_:Mind speak:_

{Parseltounge}

* * *

><p>Harry fell sleep seconds after his head hit the pillow that night. looking around he wondered why he was in this place it was a pitch black room with shadows in every corner it was the strangest dream he had experienced.<p>

"hello my son i know you have questions so ask away" said a voice he recognized. turning around he saw a twenty year-old women with shoulder length hair as dark as the nights sky.

Harry gathered up his courage and said "you say that i am your son and you are a goddess please explain what happened for me to end up with those mortals."

NYX did not look surprised at what his first question was "harry when a god or goddess has a child with a mortal they are what are called half-bloods or demigods but you are what is called a twice-blessed or a godling, you have two divine parents. and no before you ask I cannot tell you who your other parent is because of some ancient law about divine parents having to reveal themselves without assistance, but back to your question you where being raised but the huntress of Artemis as that is where you where safest or so we thought. when you where only one years-old a nemen lion attacked where the huntress where camping distracting them and while this was happening right under there noses Albus Dumbledore sneaks into camp and kidnaps you planning to raise you as the ultimate weapon to defeat Voldemort."

"what Dumbledore would never do that he is a great man." Harry exclaimed sticking up for the man he looked up to as a grandfather figure.

"really son what about the weasleys Molly having had so many children already having attended and going for years herself just suddenly forgot where the platform was and shouted about muggles in a public area, have a look at this scene and see if anything seems strange" suddenly in front of him the scene from the train station appears watching over it again put some things in perspective from the looks of things Molly was looking for someone on that platform. But why would she do something like that she was like a mother figure to him. no it didn't matter naymore he had a real mother now and he would make her proud but then a thought crossed his mind.

"wait mother but why was she waiting for me like that" Harry asked having half expecting the answer that came out of her mouth next thinking about the fact that Ron said that all the other cabins where full yet he was sitting right at the back and he passed at least fifteen empty carriages on the way here and how Ron was always jealous and bigoted, he had been planning to stop being friends with him before Hermione's petrification as he caught him making rumors of him being the heir of slytherin while under his invisibility cloak

"I'm sorry harry but the weasleys have been stealing your money and plan to douse your with love potion until you marry Ginny and leave all your money to her after your untimely demise at the hands of Voldemort " she raged looking murderous. "But all is not totally lost that Granger girl is a true friend ever since you saved her from that troll she has only been civil to Ron as he was your best friend and Neville is a demigod son of Demeter hence his gardening skills." she seemed to ponder for a second then said "hold on a second i'm going to see if your other parent would like to join us" NYX had an unfocused look on her face for a while when suddenly behind him appeared a young girl about twelve years old she had Auburn hair and silver eyes from his reading on Greek mythology he recognized her as Artemis goddess of the Hunt, Maidenhood and Chasity.

"NYX you have found him our son" she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"But I don't understand aren't you supposed to be a eternal virgin how could i be your son."

"well you see i'm still technically a virgin maiden as a divine i do not need to have sex to have a child all i need to do is combine my blood and magic with those of another and sure I love having all of the huntress but its not the same for years I have wanted a son of my own and NYX here decided that she wanted another child and decided that she would rather a child with the power of the hunt then a mortal child." she explained still hugging him like her immortality depended on it. "I was so depressed after you disappeared that I had all of the Hunters searching for you after a month we found you I was about to take from those foul people claiming to be your aunt and uncle but my twin brother Apollo, approached me and told me of a new prophecy concerning you I was going to remove you anyway but Zeus prevented it placing a block on my mind making me forget of your existence and preventing my hunters of speaking of you without me breaking by telling them of you, but tonight when my Great-many-times-Aunt summoned me the block was removed and I remembered who you where and I love you and will never leave you again my child"

"Do you mean it do you really love me" Harry replied crying with happiness. "Always and call me Arty so there's less confusion unless where in front of my hunters" Replied Artemis before also crying for the first time since the death of Orion. "And myself as well" spoke NYX for the first time since the entrance of her niece.

After what seemed an eternity Harry rose from his mothers arms and asked "but why are people always saying I look like James Potter if I am of no relation to that man."

It was NYX that answered "well I was getting to that before Arty arrived" causing Artemis to growl at the nickname only her son could use making harry laugh in the process. "The idiot Dumbledore placed powerful glamour charms on you naturally you look more like Arty stay do you want me to remove them" getting a nod of confirmation she said "OK hold still this will be extremely painful" she waved her hand in the air. Harry's whole body became stiff and he felt like his skin was crawling then there was pain and nothing else.

Minutes later he was shaken awake by Artemis who looked worried and proud at the same time. "So how do I look he asked" smiling up at both of his mothers. "see for yourself." replied Artemis holding up a delicate golden-edged mirror he looked into it seeing for the first time his true self he had Silver eyes and Arty's facial structure while his hair turned a darker black like that of NYX and was now shoulder-length with Auburn Streaks through it he was also more muscular and now instead of being a short 4 foot he was now 5 foot tall.

"So what now I cannot return to that school with Dumbledore and the weasleys around I would probably cause someone extreme pain for all they have done to me" said harry in a low tone.

"They would deserve that pain and so much more but for now If you would like you could join your sisters in my hunt" Harry's mouth fell open shock written upon his features "but of course if you don't want to" she said looking disappointed which really fit in on her 12 year old body.

"No of course ill join what I want more then anything is a true family its just, would my sisters accept me a male into there camp."

"of course they will as soon as they find out who you are they wont even bother complaining they will all accept you and love you as one of their own" she said looking relieved but quickly hiding it in the form of excitement he could tell she was telling the truth."You must go for now I will awake you in the morning my son and take you to my huntress myself Sweet-dreams."

"Love you mother,Arty"

"And I you" replied NYX looking happy for her son

"I love you my child, now rest" and with that Harry once again fell into a deep slumber.

**Authors Note: Thank you I cannot tell you how much all the support you are giving me means to me you truly are the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter has arrived i will try to make daily uploads and will start making them longer so far it has turned out better then i thought it would.**

_:Mind speak:_

{Parseltounge}

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke with a women above him he didn't her at first but then he remembered I dream the previous night "Hello mother" he said with a grin on I face.<p>

"Hello Harry did you sleep well." she said

"yes Artie I slept fine, so when can we leave." I said getting exited at the prospect of leaving tI place.

"Right now if you would like" I replies was a nod of I head. "OK grab my arm and close you eyes." he did as he was told and even with I eyes closed he saw a bright flash of light. when he opened I eyes they where in a camp surrounded by young women looking at him murderously Artemis obviously hasn't told them who he is then. they where all wearing white shirts with a silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots.

One of the women looked at Artemis like she had grown another head and said "Mi'lady why would Thy bring a male to our camp" she had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin and a silver circlet around her head and gave of an aura of leadership.

Artemis replied "Zoe show some respect that male is my son" the hunters all looked shocked for a minute but then some looked to be remembering something.

"Zoe looked outraged but then she exclaimed "Mi'lady I remember now how could I have forgotten something like this."

"After my sons kidnapping I was so outraged then when Apollo told me about the prophecy and how I had to leave him I ignored him I went to take my son back but when I arrived father confronted me and removed the memory but last night NYX Harry's other mother removed the block and today I rescued him" she paused for a second before continuing "he has the blessing of Hectate and will be taught by some of the campers who have completed magical training, he will learn to use a bow and will join us on the hunt." getting nods of affirmation she finished "he will be treated as an equal as he is not just any male he is my son and is now your brother."

"Zoe after breakfast you will test his archery skills" after learning who he was the rest of the hunters seemed to accept him as if he had Artemis's trust he had to be alright.

"yes mi'lady" Zoe still seemed suspicious of him but she had every right to be, a strange boy showing up in the hunters camp and suddenly being told that he is the son of her leader.

During breakfast the group of girls swarmed around him asking questions about his life. afterwards he followed Zoe out to a archery training area. she handed him a bow and said "you will fire five arrows and see how close to the target you hit." she stated losing her strange speech patterns after calming down. he fired the arrows one by one all hitting the middle of the target. Zoe's mouth dropped open shocked at his precise aim. "Have you ever done archery before" she questioned.

"no I have never tried maybe being the son of Artemis i have inherited skills of the hunt." Zoe nodded her head confirming It. "yes I believe that is what has happened as when a member joins the hunt they gain bow skills as well as their immortality."

we sit there for a moment before I ask "Your my sister so I hope you wouldn't mind telling me a bit about yourself" she looked surprised for a moment before finally saying. "if you where any other male I would never say anything but your right you are my brother" she pauses for a moment "My father was Atlas I was The fifth Hesperide we guard the Garden of Hesperides, to keep thieves from stealing Hera's golden apples. I was foolish there was a demigod who visited his name was Hercules I gave him a weapon and helped him steal one of the apples he abandoned me and claimed that he didn't receive any help on I quest, after that I was disowned for helping him and joined to the hunters of Artemis hating all men because of the betrayal of one." she looked upset so I put my hand on hers. she looked at my for a second before continuing "I worked hard as a hunter for years before being given the title of lieutenant of the hunt" we once again sat in silence.

"we should return to mother" I announce realizing how long we had been sitting there Zoe seemed to notice also so we rushed back to Artemis's tent.

"There you two are I was beginning to worry, so Zoe how did he do" she said when we arrived at dinned. "he is a natural archer and hit right in the middle every shot." Artemis looked beyond pleased at tI news. "I assumed that would be the case" she looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "My son I would like to formally invite you to the hunt do you accept Of course without the eternal maiden hood part unless you would like to become a women as well." everybody breaks down laughing.

"Of course Mother I will join the hunt but I would like to stay as a male for the time being" he answer with a smile

"OK repeat after me 'I pledge myself To Artemis and join the eternal hunt" from the looks on everyone's faces that was a different pledge than usual. I repeat the pledge.

"now I wish to see what abilities you have as a Godling." she reached into her hunting bag and pulled out a scroll she gave him a small silver dagger and told him to prick I finger and allow three drops of blood to land on the paper he did as he was told and suddenly the blood soaked into the pages and begin to form into words.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Harrison Nox Orion <em>_Olympus_

_Parents: Mother: Artemis Goddess of hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness._  
><em> Mother: NYX Protogenos of the Night<em>

_Abilities:  
><em>_Enhanced Hunting (extreme hunting ability)  
><em>

_Photokenises (control over moonlight eg: shooting shafts of moonlight, seeing clearly in dark, making weapons from moonlight)  
><em>

_Moon Empowerment (gains strength from the moonlight)  
><em>

_Bow mastery (Extreme archery skills)  
><em>

_Beast Speak (Power to speak to and command all animals)  
><em>

_Form shift (ability to become most animals)  
><em>

_Umbrekinesis (Control over shadows eg: _surrounding enemies with shadows, using darkness to create portals to travel from one place to the next, using shadows to cover oneself in darkness, seeing through darkness while enemies cannot, healing oneself using shadows.)

_Shadow travel (Can travel from one shadow to another)  
><em>

_Night Empowerment: (gains strength at night or in dark places)_

* * *

><p>The others looked shocked at the piece of paper he had so much power he was almost a god himself finally Artemis spoke up "I will train you to use these new powers and I believe NYX will visit you in your dreams to learn the powers of darkness but with Dark and moon empowerment together you will be near invulnerable at night that combined with you immortality from joining the Hunt your basically a god now father cannot hear of tI at the current point in time with I master bolt missing, he will believe you stole it. now since it is night we will begind your training."<p>

Over the next few months he spent all of I time hunting, training or hanging out with Zoe and Phoebe who where slowly becoming I best friends. but he was starting to feel something for Zoe he started to believe he liked her as more then a friend and from some of the signs she might just return those feelings. It was time to visit I mother for some advice.

"What is troubling you my son" she asked looking worried.

he sighed then blurted out "I'm-starting-to have-feelings-for-Zoe-and-I think-she-might-feel-the-same-way." I sat there waiting for her to turn me into a dear but instead she just broke down laughing. she laughed even harder at the look of outrage on my face. "You really think I didn't notice I approve I want you to be happy my son" I jumped to my feet and hugged her and went to find Zoe.

* * *

><p>"Zoe I want to ask you something" she gave me an encouraging nod "I like you and I was wondering if you would be my girl friend"<p>

She looked shocked before replying sadly "I would love to but what would Artemis say."

"I already talked to her she gave me her approval but I don't doubt she would turn me into a deer if I hurt you in anyway" I said with a chuckle

"well then the answer is obviously yes I return you feelings" she then approached him and put her lips to I. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they heard a clearing of a throat behind us. We turned to see Artemis leaning on a tree.

"break it up lovebirds, Thalia the girl we have been scouting has run into trouble they where trying to save to half-bloods when a chimera attacked they need help as you to are the most powerful in camp I need you two to help me rescue them."

"of course mother" I reply flicking my wrist and summoning my Silver Hunters bow given to me by my Artemis.

After leaving Phoebe in charge we follow mother through the woods to where three half-bloods and a satyr are fighting a chimera on a cliff.

"permission to fire Mi'lady" shouts Zoe everyone turns towards us.

"fire" calls Artemis we pull back our bows and fire our arrows knock the chimera of the cliff but not before grabbing one of the half-blood girls with its tail. everyone else looks in shock at the spot where they fell.

"why did you do that you have to help her" shouted the boy rudely at Mother I snarl at him "Do you know who you are speaking to Boy"

"Harry behave" says Artemis. "but hes right tI boy must learn to respect I betters" stated Zoe

"I'm sorry about these two but they are right sooner or later you will anger the wrong god or goddess I am Artemis."

"I'm sorry for his behavior my lady" stated Thalia. "though may I ask why there is a boy with you don't hunters naturally despise males."

"Normally but he isn't just any male he is Harrison Nox Orion Olympus, My first born son and the first male hunter of Artemis." they looked at me with surprise written on there faces after that revelation. "you will come with me back to camp where we will look at your injuries" we walked back to camp silently with Zoe holding my hand when we returned we went straight to the infirmary. "Harrison may I have a word with you" we walked to my mothers tent once inside she said "I'm thinking of recruiting the youngest girl what do you think."

"she looks strong but it will be hard to convince her to leave her brother." I reply after thinking it through

"that's what I thought tell her I wish to speak with her and have Zoe escort her to my tent you are to stay with the others in the infirmary and make sure that they are healed thoroughly" I nodded and walked back to the infirmary.

"What is your name young one" I ask the youngest girl.

"Bianca Di'angelo" she replied

"Hello Bianca I want to Issue you a formal invitation to the hunt you don't have to join but my lady Artemis wishes to discuss it with you, Zoe my love you are to escort her to Mothers tent" she nods in acknowledgement before standing giving me a peck on the lips and leaving.

The one called Thalia looks at me strangely for a second before asking "How come you two are so close aren't hunters eternal maidens." I look at her for a moment before replying "normally but since I am a son of Artemis and me and Zoe are both lieutenants an allowance has been made plus we have been best friends for a year now."

The Son of Poseidon has been staring at me the hole time I have been there I finally ask "What is your problem son of Poseidon."

He glares at me before shouting "Why didn't you do anything to help her."

"I couldn't and watch who you are talking to I am twice as powerful of you."

He starts laughing "Poseidon is twice as powerful as Artemis"

"Maybe so but I have two mothers I am also the sun of NYX Protogenos of the Night, and think for a second I am the thirst born son of Artemis you are the hundredth or so son of Poseidon, the first borns are always more powerful plus NYX is the Aunt of Kronos so I have about the same power level as Zeus himself then there's the fact that as a Hunter I am immortal yeah you could totally beat me in a fight." they stared at him mouths wide open they really couldn't face him in a fair fight.

"Son I thought I told you to behave" I looked at my mother for a second before developing a look of fear "Mother can you feel that I have never sensed a monster this powerful."

she checked "no this is bad this is very bad I'm going to have to hunt this alone" I gaped at her "But Mother..."

"No buts you have to be divine to fight such a beast you may almost be Harrison but the campers need you as my son you are in charge of them in my absence." I run up and hug her shocking the other. "Ill miss you mother where are we going to stay."

"I will have Apollo take you and the others to camp half-blood" I nod and gather the other Hunters.

* * *

><p>We stand on the cliff side waiting for Apollo to arrive. "late as usual" says Artemis with a sigh. At that moment a bright light travels towards us all but myself and mother close there eyes. an Orange sports car out of the car steps a young man in his late teens with sandy hair and a bright cocky smile. "Hello little sister and look its my adorable little nephew" he says, I glare at him while Mother simply remarks that she is the older one.<p>

"Brother I need you to transport My hunters and these demigods to camp half-blood."

"He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.  
>"Green grass breaks through snow.<br>Artemis pleads for my help.  
>I am so cool."<br>He grinned at us, waiting for applause.  
>"That last line was four syllables." Artemis said.<br>Apollo frowned. "Was it?"  
>"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"<br>"No, no, that's six syllable, hhhm." He started muttering to himself.  
>Zoe groaned. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta-"<br>"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself."

"Yes uncle brilliant now shall we get going" I say preventing him from singing anymore haiku's

"yes of course Harrison" he says before turning and frowning at his car "no that wont do" he mutters turning his car into a bus.

"I love you mother" I say hugging her before she leaves.

"I love you my son please look after your sisters you are in charge, oh and please hit you uncle over the back of the head for me if he flirts with anyone. Artemis said barely suppressing a smirk.

"Oh how you wound me dear sister of mine" replied Apollo mockingly. I whack him across the back of the head "OW what was that for." he whines "oops sorry uncle I must have slipped." everybody was laughing after that. Mother left in her chariot and we all boarded Apollo's bus.

after an annoying bus trip which resulted in Apollo receiving many hits to the back of the head we arrived at camp.


	4. Discontinued

**I'm sorry but i have lost interest in the way this story is going i'm going to start a new story but this one just doesn't seem like what I wanted it to be**


End file.
